Embodiments herein relate to a variable resistance memory, and more particularly, to a variable resistance memory and a memory system including the same.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device realized using a semiconductor, e.g., Si (silicon), Ge (Germanium), GaAs (gallium arsenide), and InP (indium phosphide). Semiconductor memory devices are typically classified as volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose stored data when a power supply is cut off. Volatile memory devices include static RAM (SRAM), Dynamic RAM (DRAM), and synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Nonvolatile memory devices retain stored data even when power supply is cut off Nonvolatile memory devices include Read Only Memory (ROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Flash memory device, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). Flash memory devices are typically classified as a NOR type or a NAND type.